


Happy Birthday Regina!

by WannabeLovesPizza



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/F, Fluff, Happy birthday Regina Mills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannabeLovesPizza/pseuds/WannabeLovesPizza
Summary: Emma has a surprise birthday present for Regina, a re-enactment of one of their first encounters in town.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 17
Kudos: 141





	Happy Birthday Regina!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Alternate8reality for the editing! (a new updated version now posted with lots of mistakes taken out yay! thank you, thank you!)

“SURPRISE!!!” 

So many happy, loud voices were shouting at Regina all at once, making her cringe under the fake, mayoral smile immediately plastered on her lips. It was obnoxious and overwhelming. Okay, it was also a little bit endearing and sweet, but the former Evil Queen was never going to admit those feelings out loud. 

Friends and family crowded into Granny’s diner to celebrate Regina’s birthday with a surprise party orchestrated by Snow. 

Regina winced slightly, trying to take it all in, but felt grounded by Emma’s strong arm around her waist. Feeling Emma by her side in every possible way gave her a gooey warmth that flooded Regina’s whole body, even the one organ she tried to live without at one time. Her heart felt a blissful jolt every time the blonde sheriff was within touching distance or when Regina thought about the lovable idiot. She chuckled to herself as a smile spread across her lips. She was utterly in love with a Charming, Regina never saw that happening. 

The large gathering of people in Granny’s shocked Regina, and the sheer volume of Leroy shouting happy birthday only inches from her face was equally appalling. Yes, the former Evil Queen had thought there might be something up for the big day, but nothing prepared her for this big of an event. Part thankful and part overwhelmed at the same time, all she had wanted was a nice dinner with Emma and Henry, and perhaps the extended Charming idiot family if forced. And as much as she loved her son, after said nice dinner was over, what she really wanted for her birthday was Emma. Alone. 

Regina had never had sex on her birthday, had never been with anyone who made her feel special enough to desire it even; that is, before now. She didn’t think there was any shame in wanting to get a little something since it was her special day either, so she had told Emma quite blatantly that’s all she wanted. Emma. 

To be honest, Regina was still kind of in shock that Emma walked around telling everyone that Regina was her girlfriend. Having someone so obviously proud to have her on their arm was a foreign concept to the Mayor who had spent a lifetime first being ignored and then only feared. The chances Emma would be giving her stated heart’s desire, however, seemed to be diminishing with the roomful of people here to celebrate the day she was born. Regina inwardly smirked a bit thinking not too long ago, a huge party in her honor like this would have been more likely for people celebrating her demise, not her birth.

As she watched Emma bringing out food and refilling people’s drinks, Regina imagined the savior would be too tired after this sure to be too long celebration and sighed. Maybe there would at least be a rain check for the birthday sex later. Her eyes scanning the packed diner once again, Regina had a sinking feeling she was going to be exhausted after this evening too. 

As Emma flitted past her again, another round of drinks in her hand, Regina took the opportunity to move close to the blonde. 

“I’m going to kill your mother,” Regina growled into her girlfriend’s ear. It was still surreal to Regina that Snow and David had come around to her and Emma dating and that she even planned this birthday celebration. 

“You’ve been saying that for years. And you were going to kill me too, so I’m beginning to think it’s turn on for you…” Emma smirked at Regina, “wait…please, don’t tell me that you have a thing for my mom.” Raised eyebrows fell back to their usual height upon not receiving a smile in return for her little joke. “Regina, she worked really hard on this. She’s got all kinds of activities planned not just for tonight but the entire weekend …there’s a hike….bird watching…”

“Bird watching? Did I actually have my birthday? Or did I die and go straight to Hades?” Regina pulled back from Emma with a disturbed expression on her face. 

“Straight to Hades? Oh, there is nothing straight about you.” Emma leaned in and kissed Regina’s cheek, tilting her head down and inhaling the intoxicating scent of Regina. Catching herself lingering a bit too long in Regina’s space for the company they were in, Emma pulled back and grabbed Regina’s hand. “C’mon, let’s go make the rounds, birthday girl.”

Dragging Regina around the diner to have a quick chat with almost everybody in attendance, except Leroy who was already a bit too drunk to carry on a conversation. Emma didn’t let go of Regina’s hand for a second until their path suddenly wandered away from the din of the group, leading them from the party, down the hall towards Granny’s Bed & Breakfast guest rooms. 

Regina looked down at their joined hands. The soft skin of Emma’s palm in her own, the way Emma seemed to be able to reduce her to a following puppy when she intertwined their fingers this way, caused a warm and tingly feeling through Regina’s body as she basked in the union. How had they gotten here in only a few weeks and a few dates? How did Emma make everything feel so natural? So perfectly fit into her empty spaces? Regina sighed happily at her wandering thoughts. It seemed like her whole life had changed for the better once she had kissed Emma about a month ago. 

Emma stopped in front of guest room number 4, turning to face Regina with a big smile. She gently pushed Regina back a few feet while unlocking the door. Eyebrows raised, Regina wondered what the blonde was up to. Emma put her hand on Regina’s chest and pushed her back a little bit further from the entrance while she opened it a crack and reached inside for something. She pulled out a basket of apples, very plump and red. Regina held down tight a smile that teased at spreading across her face.

“Here hold this,” Emma deposited the basket of apples in Regina’s arms. Regina, in return, gave her a raised eyebrow with pursed lips. “Give me thirty seconds, then knock.”

Emma slipped inside and closed the door. Regina smiled now and shook her head; she looked down at the basket of apples, the red ones looked coincidentally identical to the basket she had delivered to Emma in this very room when the sheriff first arrived in Storybrooke. 

Thirty seconds seemed to drag on for an eternity, Regina's heart beating a little faster with each tick of the clock, wondering what the blonde was playing at. When the allotted time had expired, (Regina would never admit to having counted a bit fast), she took a deep breath and knocked on the door, holding on tight to the basket.

The door opened slowly, revealing Emma in a white tank top, low cut red lace panties, and nothing else. The blonde tried for a curious expression but couldn’t help the wide grin spreading across her lips.

Regina let her eyes trail over Emma’s body slowly, the long legs, the muscular arms, the breasts visible through the thin white fabric, swallowing hard upon noticing the erect nipples visible due to the absence of her black lace bra. Regina licked her lips and felt her own panties dampening. 

“You’re missing the coffee cup.” Regina stared intensely into Emma’s eyes. The details of one of their first encounters were burned into her memory.

Emma tilted her head; of course, Regina had memorized everything about their encounter. She grinned with confidence, “Would you prefer me to have coffee breath?”

Regina inched closer to Emma, itching to touch her, but the basket of apples intruded on her getting closer. Plus, they were standing in the hallway where anybody could wander up and see them. She stood blocking the hallway in front of Emma; this side of the sheriff was for her eyes only.

“You’re also missing the black bra,” Regina let her eyes wander slowly down Emma’s body to her breasts, savoring every image. 

“I thought you might prefer this look better,” Emma leaned her shoulders back, her breasts even more firmly on display for the birthday girl. 

“I do Miss Swan,” Regina leered at Emma while she licked her lips. 

“C’mon birthday girl…I think you have one gift left to open,” Emma motioned for Regina to enter the guest room; she closed the door and locked it then grabbed her phone from the dresser and tapped a few times. Music filled the room with a slow beat that could only be described as ‘fuck me music’ and a lyric repeating ‘Birthday Sex.’ Emma grinned and mischievously raised her eyebrows staring hard at Regina. She started swaying her hips and lip-syncing to the song. 

Regina didn’t think it was possible to get any more turned on, but she felt herself getting even wetter at seeing Emma scantily clad in almost nothing, dancing to the music for her, mouthing the sultry lyrics while moving closer in a room she had obviously spent a great deal of effort to set up for them. 

Room Four at Granny’s Bed & Breakfast had been momentarily transformed into a romantic suite with candles lit all over the place, champagne chilling in an ice bucket, and flower petals sprinkled across the bed and floor. 

“We grinding with passion…” Emma started singing to Regina, “… ’cause it’s your birthday…” she ran her hands down over breasts and cupped them while staring at Regina. “Been at it for hours…I know you thirsty…” She ran her tongue over her lips as she stared at her birthday girl. 

“There’s an actual song about birthday sex?” Regina raised her eyebrows to the scantily clad blonde, still repeating the lyrics to her. 

“Of course there is; do you think you’re the only horndog who wants to get down and dirty on their birthday?” Emma stood right in front of Regina now, it may have been Regina’s birthday, but tonight was going to be a gift for her too. 

Regina pursed her lips as she glared at Emma. She didn’t want to admit outright she was a horndog, such low-class verbiage, but for Emma Swan, yes, she was a complete horndog.

“Are you insinuating that I asked for sex for my birthday?” Regina raised her eyebrows and looked at Emma, her eyes betraying her and wandering down to the skimpy red panties again. 

“Asked. Practically begged. Repeatedly.” Emma stared at Regina and bit her lower lip, which she knew Regina liked to see; she always did from their very first meeting. 

Regina smirked at her confidence and took one of the apples from the basket, outstretching her arm to Emma as an offer. Emma looked deeply into Regina’s eyes then leaned forward and took a bite of the fruit from Regina’s hand. Juice ran down her lips, then her chin and Emma slowly ran her tongue over her lip to catch the sticky sweetness. Regina dropped the basket of apples, the red fruit scattering all over the floor, ignored. Grabbing Emma by the waist, she pulled her flush up against her body and lunged for the lips that had just tasted the fruit. The kiss was wet, deep, and full of longing from both women. 

“I have yet to taste anything more delicious than…” a breathless Regina pulled back from Emma gently and stared longingly at the blonde’s mouth. She could taste the apple on Emma’s lips. 

“Honeycrisp apples, yeah, I know,” Emma smirked at Regina. 

“Your lips.” Regina corrected her softly before leaning back in and kissing the corner of Emma’s mouth. 

“I finally beat those stupid apples,” Emma pulled back for a fist pump. 

“But, are you as vigorous?” Regina stared into Emma’s eyes to challenge her. 

“Oh, I can weather any storm…” Emma ran her lips across Regina’s neck “…I can survive any temperatures…” she sucked on Regina’s pulse point. 

Regina’s whole body was on fire, her ears with the pulsing music, her tongue with the sweetness of Emma’s lips, her skin with the grazing of Emma’s fingertips. Come Emma’s birthday; there would definitely have to be some reciprocation for this little gift for sure. 

Emma surprised Regina by lifting her up, carrying her over to the bed bridal style, and laying her on her back gently. Soon climbing on top of her and beginning to work her way down Regina’s body inch by inch. 

“It’s time for you to…” Emma remembered the threat very well that Regina had directed at her that day, she smirked down at seeing the brunette now writhing and waiting for her on the bed, “…come.” 

“I stopped underestimating you quite a while ago, Miss Swan,” Regina grabbed a fistful of the white tank top and pulled Emma down on top of her, crashing their lips together, pouring all her passion for the blonde into the deep kiss. 

When the need for oxygen was too much, Emma broke the lip lock with enough space to whisper against Regina’s lips, “You have no idea what I’m capable of.”

“I do…I do,” Regina stared adoringly into Emma’s eyes. 

Regina felt love flow all over her body as Emma lovingly trailed kisses over an inch of her skin. The feeling of Emma’s love was better than any magic in any realm. The pressure was building with waves of tingles spreading and culminating in her core. Several moans escaped from her lips; this was most definitely the best birthday of her life. A strong jolt of arousal swept through her entire body; a fire grew in the pit of her stomach, a volcano about to erupt. 

A soft velvet tongue was working magic on her clit then slowly entered her. Regina gasped and felt a gush of wetness flow out of her. She struggled not to come too fast, to hold on yet the overwhelming sensations and the lure of the hottest wet dream birthday fantasy of hers coming true; the struggle was real. She would never know how she deserved to be loved by Emma, to open her eyes open and see her blonde girlfriend nuzzled between her legs, devouring her with a cocky smirk on her face. 

“Emma…” Regina’s voice was hoarse and needy as she took hold of a handful of blonde curls. “Oh god …don’t stop…”

Emma’s grin grew even more prominent as she got back to work, pleasing her queen. Then she slowed and paused and stopped. 

“Emma…” Regina growled, “… I’m going to fireball off your princess curls if you don’t continue.” She looked down at Emma, completely flushed and breathless. “Do you want to be bald on my birthday?”

Emma leaned up to smile at Regina, “Let’s play a game.” Emma loved seeing Regina sexually frustrated; the slightly older woman became a little bratty, which was extremely amusing to behold and always worth the punishment. The Mayor was squirming underneath her, Emma’s arousal flared up; there was a raging volcano in her lower region as well. 

Regina groaned, “I don’t want to play a game.” She pouted her lips as she glared at Emma. 

“Guess this letter,” Emma bent her head down again and buried her face in Regina, she ran her tongue through Regina’s drenched wet folds in a specific pattern, then stopped and lifted her head up to smile at the birthday girl. 

“A letter?” Regina moaned and wiggled her hips, desperate to get Emma’s tongue back inside of her. 

“That was an H…” Emma dove back in and trailed her tongue slowly over and across a very eager clit twice. “….A…” a loud moan from Regina lit up Emma’s ears, “…P…”

Regina’s brain finally realized what her adorable, idiot girlfriend was attempting. And if she had her way, she would explode before the plan completed, or she was going to die in sexual frustration and take the hot blonde with her. 

“Please…aaaaa….oh god….aaaaaabbreviate birthday to bbbbday…” Regina writhed on the bed and yanked harder on blonde curls, urging her to continue. 

“You loathe abbreviations,” Emma held on tight to her girlfriend’s thighs to hold her down. 

“I will allow it this time,” Regina gave her best smile to Emma in hopes of swaying her to drop her game. 

By the time Emma went through another ‘P’ and ‘Y,’ Regina was moaning so loud Emma was glad she remembered to put a silencing spell on the room so the entire party wouldn’t be aware of where the two had disappeared to since wandering off from the festivities. She’d have to remember that spell for later tonight too when they got home so poor Henry wouldn’t be scarred as Emma’s plan was to keep gifting Regina until she was walking funny for the rest of her birthday weekend. 

When Regina finally climaxed after an abbreviated ‘birthday’ to ‘bday’ and ‘Regina’ to ‘Gina,’ she fell back on the bed, sweaty, fully sated, and quite boneless. 

“Happy birthday Regina,” Emma murmured as she kissed her way up Regina’s body to her mouth to give the birthday girl a sweet kiss.

Regina kissed her back, attempting to catch her breath.

Emma grinned down at the still breathless woman. “Pull yourself together, Madam Mayor. We have a party to get back to, or the townsfolk are sure to talk.” She pulled herself reluctantly from the bed and began to dress again as Regina rolled her eyes and dragged herself into an upright position. 

Emma threw her pants back on quickly and grabbed Regina by the waist as she passed by looking for her discarded shirt. Pulling the brunette tightly against her body, she sunk her teeth firmly into her neck and soothed the bite with a long lick up to her ear. “If you liked that...” Emma purred against her skin, “…next year I’ll take you in a supply closet where I will throw you around a bit before I fuck your brains out.” 

And suddenly, Regina couldn’t wait for her next birthday.


End file.
